


Devotion

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gabranth Lived, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Canon, Proposal - Moving In Together, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Solidors are a unique breed. When Larsa encounters a problem related to that, he trusts Gabranth to help him get through it.Gabranth would never let Larsa down.
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Larsa Ferrinas Solidor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



Gabranth sat in his room, reading a journal on battle tactics. While it was true that war wasn’t an immediate concern at the moment after that mess with the Nethicite, it didn’t mean it couldn’t happen at any moment. It was his duty to his emperor to keep his skills up-to-date. Once he finished with the articles, he would go to the training area. Exercise in his full armor would be beneficial. He was currently only in some leathers.

He didn’t jump as the door to his suite burst open. “Sir Gabranth!”

“Yes?” Gabranth didn’t stop his reading. He was expecting it to be some kind of meaningless task the Senate had come up with. They’d been doing that more lately.

“Emperor Larsa needs you immediately.”

_That_ spurred Gabranth into action. He set the book down, not bothering to note the page due to time, and immediately got up. “Where is he?”

“He was in his office but had talked of retiring to his bedroom to wait for you,” the soldier.

Gabranth blinked. Strange. The branch of the palace that Larsa had taken up residence in had the private office just down the door from the bedroom. He hadn’t moved into the main branch, deeming it too steeped with emotions to officiate from well. Why didn’t he simply wait in his office?

“Sir?” Gabranth snapped from his thoughts at the distressed soldier’s questioning tone.

“Watch my room, if you would. I’ll tend to the emperor’s needs,” Gabranth said as he marched to the door.

“Right!” The soldier saluted and followed Gabranth out. As he should have, the soldier stationed himself right outside Gabranth’s door.

Gabranth hyperfocused on making it to his liege’s office. It must have been some emergency. He wouldn’t have said ‘immediately’ otherwise. It made Gabranth concerned and apprehensive.

He didn’t bother knocking on the office door before entering. As expected, the office was empty. A half-finished parchment was on the desk. From what Gabranth could tell with a quick glance, Larsa had stopped mid-signature.

Gabranth’s heart sank.

He indignantly rushed to the bedroom door. This time, he stopped before entering. The bedroom was far more sacred than an office. It would be presumptuous to simply barge in, no matter how urgent the matter was.

He knocked loudly. “My lord?”

“Come in! You and only you, Gabranth,” he heard his liege’s voice from inside. “Make sure to lock the door behind you.”

Gabranth, though confused, obeyed Larsa without question. He entered the bedroom and locked it behind him. The entranceway blocked off view of the main area of the bedroom. Gabranth couldn’t see any farther inside than a bureau against the wall.

He made his way into the bedroom. Once he got to the main area, he stopped short.

The room was lavish. There was an elegant fireplace that was housed in a marble inset. The carpet was a bright cheery thing with intricate patterns. A bed, canopied with a silky covering, was framed by a window that was currently curtained shut. Most of the light in the room was from the fireplace.

And on the bed his lord was waiting. He was posed, apparently waiting for Gabranth, in a rather suggestive pose. He was nude and his cock, larger than Gabranth had expected from someone so young, was fully erect. It made Gabranth’s gut clench with desire.

“Hello, my loyal knight,” Larsa said cheekily.

That spurred Gabranth into action. “My liege! What are you…?”

“Do you like it? I will admit, I was a little worried about being too forward.”

“There’s forward, and then there’s downright debauchery,” Gabranth deadpanned. He still couldn’t tear his eyes away from his lord’s body.

“Gabranth. Come here,” Larsa bid. Gabranth once again obeyed. Getting closer, he could see layers of sweat covering Larsa’s body. His face was reddened and his breath was heaving. Seriously, his liege said, “I need help.”

“I will do whatever you need,” Gabranth said, his gaze traveling all over Larsa’s body.

“The Solidors are a strange breed,” Larsa nonsequiteured. “We are born to rule, yet tend to end up ruled by our bodies.” He seemed to be salivating heavily as he swallowed. “When we reach a certain age, a certain stage of puberty, we go into what is best described as a heat.”

“A heat?” Gabranth knew what heats were. The idea that a human would have one was a strange one indeed. But he also knew that the Solidors were a special breed. It wasn’t a surprise there was something unique about them.

“Yes. I have reached that point.” He leveled his gaze at Gabranth. “I need someone to fuck me senseless.”

“And you want me to do it,” Gabranth filled in.

“There’s no one I trust more,” Larsa said sincerely. Belatedly Gabranth realized that Larsa was stroking himself, bucking into his own hand. He begged, “ _Please_ , Gabranth. I _need_ it _so badly_.”

Gabranth weighed his options. Was this part of his duty? To follow his desires that his lord was unwittingly offering? Or was it taking advantage of Larsa?

Finally, Gabranth decided.

He carefully removed the leather armor from his chest. “Sit up, my liege.”

Larsa eagerly did just that. He sat on the bed in anticipation. Gabranth removed his clothing until all that was left was his underwear. He could see Larsa hungrily eyeing Gabranth’s semi-erect penis through the cloth.

“Here. Let me tend to you,” Gabranth said as he approached the bed. He knelt down in front of Larsa and carefully took his liege’s cock into his hands. Again, it was bigger than he’d expected. The heats likely had something to do with it. He licked the tip of Larsa’s cock, looking to see his lord’s response.

“Oh, Gabranth,” Larsa hissed, his hips bucking. “Please, don’t tease me. It feels so good, you holding me like that.”

“You’ll feel a whole lot better in a minute,” Gabranth teased. He then took his lord’s cock deep into his mouth. His tongue stroked as he sucked his liege’s cock. His hands reached up to fondle Larsa’s balls. He was, again, surprised at how big they were. They were swollen with unspent come was Gabranth’s guess.

Larsa settled one hand on Gabranth’s head as he kept himself propped up with the other. Gabranth settled into a smooth bobbing motion, sucking his lord in and out of his mouth.

“Yessss...Gabranth. Uhn!” He suddenly came. He thrust into Gabranth’s mouth as come blasted into his gullet. Gabranth felt like he was filling up somehow there was so much.

Larsa was panting hard as Gabranth pulled back. He swallowed everything down before saying, “Did that help, my liege?”

“I...I need more.” Larsa flipped himself over onto the bed. “I need you to _fuck_ me. Fill me as I filled you!”

“Surely you could have someone more worthy than myself,” Gabranth felt compelled to say.

“I will take trust over worth any day of the week. Though no matter what you think, you _are_ worthy,” Larsa’s muffled voice said.

Gabranth shook his head. Sometimes he simply didn’t understand Larsa. Nevertheless, his lord still needed his help. He stripped himself fully then, revealing his throbbing cock. Gabranth probably needed it as much as Larsa did, but he wasn’t about to admit that his lust was driving him that hard.

“Are you prepared?” Gabranth asked as he prepared to plunge himself into Larsa.

“Yes! Yes, I’m ready! Please, give it to me!” Larsa said. He reached back and pulled his asscheeks apart.

“As you command.” Gabranth aimed and began shoving himself in. To his surprise, it was actually slick and ready for him. Was it Larsa’s biology, or had Larsa already slicked himself down before Gabranth got there?

“By the gods! Gabranth! How big are you?” Larsa grunted out as Gabranth made a solid push into his lord’s ass.

“I do not know,” Gabranth answered honestly. Gabranth would be the last one to brag about his penis size. It wasn’t anything relevant. Most would describe him as ‘large’. He’d never measured himself before. But with the grunting and gasping Larsa was doing, it made Gabranth wonder if he should for future’s sake.

“Nnnngh!” Larsa bit the bed as he took in Gabranth to the hilt. “Uhhhhh, yes, shove it in there…!”

Gabranth pulled out a little before shoving into Larsa hard, testing to see what his lord liked. A gasp of pleasure made warmth blossom in Gabranth’s chest. He was personally tending to his lord’s needs. How could he not be happy?

Gabranth settled into a smooth routine of pulling out and pushing in. He took care to not forget about Larsa, reaching around and pumping Larsa as best he could. Gabranth was trying to hold on as best he could. Achieving a smut dream like this, though, was making it hard. Especially when Larsa kept making those noises!

“Yes, Gabranth, yes, just like that... _just like that_ …!” Larsa groaned as Gabranth solidly thrust into him. “Oh gods, I’m going to…!”

He cried out as he came again. This time the come spurted out all over Larsa’s belly and the bed. Gabranth watched, fascinated, as the stream seemed to never end. It was so erotic that it sent Gabranth over the edge. He, too, came, thrusting deep into Larsa’s ass as his come gushed into the young emperor.

The tension of his orgasm seeped out of him as he relaxed against Larsa. His lord was gasping for air as he tried to recover from his own orgasm. Gabranth was honestly proud of both himself and Larsa; it was no easy feat to take a cock as large as his, and his lord seemed more content this time than with the blowjob.

Finally, Larsa seemed to catch enough of a breath to say something. “Gabranth. That was _divine_.”

“Good. I’m glad I was of service.” Gabranth made to pull out of Larsa.

“Wait!”

Gabranth stopped, curious. “Yes, my liege?”

“I...I want you to mark me. Make me yours,” Larsa said. “Please. Be mine and mine alone.”

Gabranth’s heart pumped hard. If he could have, he would have gotten another erection at that pleading tone. “How?”

“I need you to relieve yourself in me. Mark me with your scent.” Larsa was biting his lip. “It would be everything I need. I can _feel_ it.”

Gabranth blinked slowly. Well. That certainly ranked up there with confusing orders. “You want me to pee in you?”

“Yes! Please, do it,” Larsa begged, desperation in his tone. Once again his cock was hard.

“As you command, Larsa.” Larsa shivered at the gruffness of Gabranth’s voice.

It took Gabranth a moment to relax enough to do it. He’d never peed while balls-deep in someone. He wouldn’t fail his lord. It was simply unusual.

He began to relieve himself in his lord. The urine mixed with the come and dripped out of Larsa’s ass. The liquid spilled onto the bed, wetting it somewhat.

“Oh yes, _please_ …!” Larsa was pumping himself. Some of the urine splashed onto his hand due to the intense motion. “Nnnngh…”

With one more gasp that sucked his breath away, Larsa came. The load was far less than the others, his cock barely managing to produce any come at all. It seemed to take everything that was left in Larsa as he fell like a ragdoll against the bed.

Gabranth waited a minute before he pulled out of his liege. His cock was slick with urine and come. An interesting combination. He looked around for something to clean himself with. To his annoyance, everything that he could see was far too expensive to use for this task.

“Gabranth,” Larsa wheezed. “Lay with me.”

Gabranth forgot about his search and got onto the bed. It was far softer than even the bed in his Magister’s room. He propped himself up and pulled his lord close.

“Was that satisfactory?” Gabranth asked, curious. He knew that Larsa had called it divine before. He was more curious on if there was a step above ‘divine’.

“You’re mine,” Larsa said simply.

“I think you mean that _you_ are _mine_ ,” Gabranth said in a teasing tone.

“Yes, you’re right. I’m yours.” Larsa rolled over and buried his head into Gabranth’s chest. Seeming to decide it solidly, he announced, “You’ll be moving into my chamber with me.”

Gabranth’s mouth dropped open. “My liege, you should think it over when your mind is less heated.”

“While you may have a point, I’m certain on this.” Larsa looked up at him. “You’ll be my consort.”

“I certainly hope that doesn’t mean I’m removed from my current post,” Gabranth said with a frown. He _lived_ to serve Larsa, one of the wisest people he knew. To have that stripped of him would ruin him.

“Of course not. If anything, I’m sure the Senate will be relieved,” Larsa said with a grin. “Any assassination attempt could be killing two birds with one stone.”

Gabranth shook his head. “You’re far too cavalier sometimes.”

“Only with you.”

He failed to fight the blush at the highest praise his lord could offer in his opinion. Gabranth tried to hide it by pulling Larsa close to him. His hands brushed through Larsa’s hair, trying to distract him from his thoughts.

“Gabranth?” The vulnerability in Larsa’s voice caught Gabranth’s attention immediately.

“Yes, my liege?”

“Stay with me tonight. I’ve cancelled all my meetings already. It can just be you and me.”

Gabranth smiled, a halfway cocked thing. “Of course, Larsa. I will stay with you tonight, and always.”


End file.
